Her Guardian
by Dorky Sev
Summary: Weiss broke her promise to her, but Ruby will do whatever it takes to uphold her promise as Weiss' guardian angel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a small project that Dixie (Dreaming-Paradise) or DreamingParadise14 (on Ao3) and I are collabing together. I will state which chapters Dixie wrote and which I wrote (though if I forget, it's usually odd numbered chaps for me and even numbered chaps for Dixie). Updates will be on and off as we're working on our own fanfics, but hope that y'all enjoy!

Chapter written by Sev

* * *

_"You'll be fine, Weiss. Look at all this work that you've done! I'll have a… special prize for you when you return home." Ruby giggled seductively as she wrapped her arms around her wife and gave her a deep kiss for luck._

_"Ruby…" Weiss sighed as she rested her hands on Ruby's hips. "I'll come back home. I promise ."_

"Weiss…" Ruby sighed. It's been three days since Weiss came home. This was a longer battle than usual, but Weiss did warn her that it would take up to a week if things went wrong. If things went according to plan, then she could come home by the third night. "I miss you… I hope you'll be back tonight..."

"Ruby!" The angel looked up. "It's your wife!" She felt her blood run cold.

Ruby was in disbelief when she heard the news and rushed towards the battlefield. The battle ended by the time she got there and she ignored everything. Ruby didn't care of what the other angers were saying, she needed to find her special _angel_.

"N-No…" Ruby gasped as she saw a few angels standing guard while they were about to transport the white haired angel out. "S-Stop!" The red angel gasped as she rushed forward and scooped up the white haired angel covered in blood, not caring if she soiled her own clothes. "You promised…"

It couldn't be happening. What she's seeing and feeling just couldn't be real.

But it _was_.

There her wife, Weiss Rose, was laying within her arms, lifeless. Ruby stared blankly as she held her wife closer and shook.

She couldn't feel Weiss' breath.

She couldn't feel Weiss' pulse.

Weiss' soul... was gone.

"Weiss…" Ruby clung onto her wife's body desperately while letting out a devastating wail.

There was no way that Weiss could be dead! Yet the horrifying truth was laying in her arms. Ruby felt unwanted presence approaching and she glared up at the other angels. When they tried to take Weiss' body from Ruby, the young angel hissed and moved away.

"Don't touch her!"

"Ruby, please. We need to take Weiss Rose's body so she'll be able to-" A red haired angel reasoned.

"I said 'Don't touch her!' Pyrrha! Weiss is still alive!" Ruby growled as she clung onto Weiss, sobbing onto her shoulder.

The other angels looked at Ruby with concern before a black haired angel moved forward. "Ruby."

Ruby ignored her and backed away. "Blake, Weiss is still alive…!

"Ruby, listen. If you keep this up, then you won't be able to see Weiss again." Blake stated calmly as she moved forward.

"Well good riddance, I'd say." A blonde angel huffed as she landed next to Blake and folded her wings.

Blake narrowed her eyes as her partner, not trusting what the blonde would do. "Yang."

Yang merely rolled her eyes as she approached her sister who still clung onto Weiss. "Y-Yang… don't…!"

"Ruby, let her go. You're making a fool of yourself already." Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her up roughly.

"Ahh!" Ruby struggled to keep Weiss in her arms but Yang shoved Weiss' body onto the floor while keeping her younger sister away. "No! Weiss!"

"Weiss is dead! Get that through your head!" Yang yelled, her eyes glowing red as she gripped harder on Ruby's arm.

Ruby stared at Yang in shock.

"Y-Yang…?" Tears fell from Ruby's eyes, her voice filled with betrayal. She knew that Yang never approved of their relationship. Ruby had seen Weiss and Yang butt heads a few times before, but to go this far?

Ruby couldn't believe the look that Yang was giving her. Never in her life had she seen her sister look at her like _that_ . Eyes cold and uncaring. It was almost as if Yang wasn't looking at _her_ but at _Weiss_.

"Y-Yang… Weiss is-" Ruby pleaded but was interrupted by the blonde angel.

"Dead. She is dead !" Yang growled again then looked at the other angels. "Get that bitch out of here. I don't want to see her again." She grabbed Ruby's arm again. "I'm taking Ruby home."

"No! I'm not going home without Weiss!" Ruby struggled against Yang's arm. She scratched, punched, and kicked her sister away but stopped when she felt the blonde's grip tighten around her arms and was forced to see the other angel's carry Weiss away.

"Weiss is _dead_. Get that through your _head_, Ruby!" Yang growled.

Tears fell from Ruby's eyes as she saw her wife leaving her. "N-No… she promised…" She whimpered. "S-She _promised_ that she'd come home…"

"Ruby…" Pyrrha sighed as she walked up to her and bent down to look into her eyes. "Listen… I need you to make a choice for me."

Ruby sniffed as she looked up at Pyrrha pleadingly. "Please don't take her away… Please..."

It broke Pyrrha's heart seeing Ruby like this, but she had a job to do. "I… it'll be up to you." She frowned as she saw Ruby perk up a bit. "Would you like her to be reincarnated as an angel again? Or be sent to Earth? Unfortunately…" She looked away, not wanting to see the look on Ruby's face when she told her the news. "Weiss won't remember you, no matter what you choose."

"I… N-No… no…" Ruby shook her head. Weiss could live again, but at the cost of her memories? But at least she would live again. Right…? "I… g-give me some time…"

"You have until tomorrow to decide." Pyrrha nodded and took a few steps back to fly away.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she went home. She locked everyone out so that she could process what to do. Slowly, she looked at every one of her and her wife's possessions. All of the achievements her wife has done throughout the years. She smiled remembering how proud Weiss was when she was rewarded with an achievement as she sunk down onto their couch.

It was cold. She flopped down onto her side, still able to smell Weiss' perfume on her spot.

Ruby cried as she clutched her shirt over her heart and thought of what Pyrrha said.

'_It'll be up to you. Would you like Weiss to be reincarnated as an angel? Or be sent to Earth?_'

She wanted Weiss to come back to her side again. She wanted to feel and hold her wife again.

'_Unfortunately… Weiss won't remember you, no matter what you choose._'

Ruby sobbed harder. Could she stand having Weiss around but not remember her? Would Weiss be annoyed with her if she was clingy? Ruby held onto her shirt tighter. No, she couldn't do that. She didn't want to annoy Weiss and burden her with the job of being an angel. Weiss was a high ranking angel, there was no way that she could catch up to all of her work. Even then, Ruby couldn't stand seeing her die again.

"I guess… there's only one choice…" Ruby sniffed as she forced herself up. She looked around the room for a moment and wiped her tears away. "Weiss… I love you… Please… be happy wherever you'll be reborn..."

The red angel slowly walked out of her home and was about to take off but saw Pyrrha already there. "P-Pyrrha…?"

"I wanted to check on you." She frowned. "I'm sorry. You lost your wife and-"

"C-Can you send Weiss to Earth?" Ruby shook her head. She needed to get that off her chest before she regrets her choice.

Pyrrha stared at Ruby for a moment then nodded slowly. "Alright." Pyrrha placed a hand onto Ruby's shoulder. "Weiss loves you. Always remember that."

"If she did, then she would've came back to me…" Ruby frowned as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Pyrrha apologized again. "At least she can live again."

"Live a life… without me…" Ruby frowned.

* * *

Ruby locked herself in her room. She clung onto Weiss' pillow stubbornly as she sobbed softly into it.

It has been three weeks since Weiss' death and Ruby didn't want to sleep. The good memories of Weiss waking her up haunted her each morning.

"_Come on, dolt. It's time to wake up._" Soft lips giving her skin feather like touches. "_I made you some cookies. Wouldn't you like to spend the few hours cuddling and eating cookies with me before we have work to do?_"

The lack of smell of her beloved's sweets brought her back to the harsh reality. To this day, she could swear that she can still hear Weiss' voice and feel her touch.

"Hey, Ruby!" A voice called for her.

Ruby groaned as she covered her face with Weiss' pillow.

"Ruby! I know that you're home!" The same voice shouted as he knocked on the door again.

Sighing, the red angel finally got up and slowly trudged towards the door. She slowly opened it and frowned seeing Jaune.

"What do you want?"

"I have a job for you." He gave her a weak smile while scratching the back of his neck. "I uh… this job seems kinda much for me and you've been out of a job so can you be a guardian for me?"

Ruby just started at Jaune. "Why me?"

"You've been hiding out here for weeks. You should get out a bit. See the world. It'll help get your mind off Wei-" Jaune explained but was interrupted.

"You just want me to _forget_ her?!" Ruby growled.

"I didn't say 'forget'! We're all worried about you!" Jaune frowned. "Just… for a day or two. See how you like this job. If not, I'll ask Blake or Pyrrha to take it."

Just do it. You can't keep waiting for me forever, Ruby .

Ruby sighed as she clutched Weiss' pillow. "Fine… I'll take the job."

Jaune smiled as he patted her back. "Thanks Ruby! Just go to this location."He handed her a piece of paper. "Be this person's guardian. It'll be fine! I promise!"

"Shut up." Ruby frowned and went to place the pillow onto the bed then grabbed her cloak. The red angel shoved Jaune away and left for Earth.

"Stupid Jaune and his stupid request for me to take this job. Why the hell should I-" Ruby grumbled to herself then paused when she appeared in a mansion, standing before a baby crib, staring at a baby... the person she was asked to watch.

A newborn baby of 9 months with a small tuff of white hair stirred when it sensed someone nearby. Silver eyes met with innocent blue and she felt her heart swelling with joy as she heard the baby's happy giggles.

"N-No… A-Are you really...?" Ruby was in disbelief then saw the picture of a mother cradling the baby and their name's under it.

_Willow and Weiss Schnee_.

"Y-You're…" The red angel cried tears of joy seeing Weiss again as she slowly approached her.

The baby giggled and reached for Ruby. She smiled as she grabbed Ruby's fingers and held onto it.

"I'll keep you safe. I promise."

* * *

A/N: This is a small project that Dixie (Dreaming-Paradise) or DreamingParadise14 (on Ao3) and I are collabing together. I will state which chapters Dixie wrote and which I wrote (though if I forget, it's usually odd numbered chaps for me and even numbered chaps for Dixie). Updates will be on and off as we're working on our own fanfics, but hope that y'all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter written by Dixie

Warning: Mention of child abuse

* * *

_"Ruby! Get your ass back here right now!"_

_The angel flapped her wings faster, weaving between the wave of angels flooding the town and soaring up above them. "No! Not until you catch me!" She called towards her wife, who stopped just below her and glared up at her, "Aww, Weiss, you know your little death glare doesn't scare me!" Ruby purred as she descended, tapping her wife's nose playfully as she flew by "I think it's kinda cute!"_

_Weiss' hand shot up as an attempt to latch onto Ruby's leg, the younger woman just laughed and twisted her body, easily escaping Weiss' grip. "Ruby Rose!" The older angel yelled loudly, gaining the attention of a few bypassers, "You will get down here right this instant and pick up everything you knocked over! Everything ! Do you hear me?!"_

_Ruby giggled, "Oh yes, I do hear you." She watched as irritation flickered through her wife's blue eyes, "Your voice is very beautiful, did you know that?" She ducked and swerved as Weiss bolted up after her, just barely managing to miss a redheaded angel as she followed Ruby. "This is kinda fun, don't you think, darling?"_

_"Fun for you, maybe." Weiss replied, groaning when Ruby flew out of her reach again, "I swear by the Gods' name, I will make you pay for what you did."_

_Aww, she'd only knocked over a stack of papers. What was so important about that? "Oooh~" Ruby sing-songed, turning to face Weiss while ascending higher into the clouds, "Pay how? I'm interested~" Rage flashed through Weiss' eyes again and Ruby just laughed, oh she was having so much fun. "Come ooon, Weissy, all I did was tackle hug you and you're trying to kill me?" She placed a hand on her chest in mock offense, "My love, I'm so hurt!"_

_"Those were important papers, Ruby!" Weiss snapped, ignoring the dozens upon dozens of eyes watching them. A few angels had descended to the ground to prevent being barreled over in the air, having chosen to watch the two instead. "When I get done with you, you'll be more than hurt!"_

_Ruby clapped her hands together, narrowly avoiding Weiss' attempt to grab her again, giggling at the frustrated look on her wife's face "Kinky~" She winked seductively, watching Weiss' pale features red with humiliation and probably some anger. "Say, Weiss. Are you sure you should be telling everybody this? I don't think they want to know about our sex-"_

_"Shut up! You're causing a scene!" Weiss hollered at her._

_"No, actually, I'm not." Ruby clarified, gesturing to the crowd below with an innocent smile "You're the one coming at me like I'm the devil himself. I'm just stretchin' my wings!" For emphasis, the angel arched her back and stretched her wings outwards, "And then you decided to give me a chase."_

_"Ruby!"_

"Ruby!"

The brunette's head snapped up to see Blake standing in front of her with an amused grin on her face. "You had that dopey smile on your face again," the raven-haired angel commented, taking a seat beside the younger woman, "thinking about Weiss again? What'd she do this time that was 'so cute'?"

It's been seven years since she was assigned to be Weiss' guardian angel in her human life, and it seemed like time was flying by so quickly up here, as if she was missing her entire childhood. Which was funny, because she was there for every second of it. At the moment, everybody in the household was asleep, so she'd come home.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "I wasn't thinking about human Weiss," the smile faded from her lips and her wings drooped, "I was thinking about my wife. . ." A pang of sorrow struck her and she bit her lip, willing away the tears threatening to spill. "She'll never remember me. . . I'll never hear her voice again."

Blake's brows furrowed in confusion, "What? Ruby you see her literally every day-"

"It's not the same," she cut her off, "this Weiss is human and only sees me as her friend, her imaginary friend. . . My Weiss? I went through life and death with her, I spent countless centuries with her. . . I'll never see that kind of affection in her eyes again, and when she turns fourteen, I probably won't see her until she dies."

"Yes and as a human, she'll fall in love with multiple other people, and you'll have to live knowing this." Ruby glanced over her shoulder to see Yang leaning against her house with an annoyed expression on her face. "Tragic, really."

"Yang. . ." Ruby whispered under her breath at the sight of malice in her sister's eyes.

"Calm down," Blake soothed her wife, coming to her side and placing a hand on her back, "don't get so riled up. You know how the council is about anger. . ."

Yang released a calmed sigh, her shoulders drooping as she whispered an apology to the raven-haired angel. "Ruby," she addressed the red angel carefully, "she's seven years old, she shouldn't even be able to see you anymore. . . If the council finds out-"

"I know," Ruby turned her head away, "but she needs me. . ." One of the rules was that an angel's assigned human would only be able to see them if they were a newborn towards the age of two years old. Weiss was seven now, and could still see Ruby as clear as day because Ruby allowed her to. If the council found out she was using that ability to stay connected with the girl, who knows what they'd do?

Yang shook her head, "Anyway, Pyrrha said Blake and I need to head down to Earth for a mission. Something about a guy starting to head down the wrong path."

"Have fun. Try not to join him." Ruby calls after them, ignoring the playful glare her sister sent her.

"_She'll fall in love with multiple other people._"

Ruby's jaw clenched and her hands turned to fists, she bowed her head as her sister and Blake left. Yang was right, Weiss was human now, who knows who she'll fall in love with. A surge of rage and jealousy coursed through the woman, but she remained glued to her spot in front of her house. If her Weiss was happy, that's all that matters, right? Even if that happiness wasn't with her. . . She'd spent an entire life and many decades with Ruby, she could at least grant her this, right. . .?

"_Ruby. . .?_" She turned her head towards the heartbroken, forlorn voice she head calling her name. Weiss needed her. . . The child sounded like she'd had a bad morning, too. Damn, it was only like seven in the morning. "_Ruby, where are you?_" The woman brushed her sorrows aside and stood to her feet, spreading her wings and quickly teleport towards the voice.

Within a flash, she found herself standing inside of the child's room. "I'm here." She called the little girl, who had huddled in the far corner with her knees pulled to her chest. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red. . . "Nightmare?" Ruby whispered affectionately when Weiss saw her, "What was it this time, little one?"

"N-no. . ." Weiss replied back, her voice low and quivering, "F-Father. He said I-I needed to practice more on m-my singing because 'I sounded like nails on a chalkboard'. . ." That was clearly a lie, Ruby had heard her sing before, countless times, she sounded heavenly. "My tutor said I sounded fine for my age, b-but he fired her and I told him that m-my throat hurt from singing so much. . ." Well, she did sound a little hoarse, "H-he hit me. . . He said 'no child of mine will treat me with such disrespect'. I-I have to keep practicing when my new tutor c-comes in. . ." Weiss lifted her head to look at the angel, "I don't want to. . ."

"_He hit me._" For a brief moment, Ruby saw red and she grit her teeth, forcing the rage down below the surface. She was on duty, she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. . . "Well," Ruby started carefully, taking a seat beside the little child, "don't you like singing?" Weiss averted her eyes and Ruby chuckled, she knew she enjoyed singing most of the time, she'd caught her dancing around her room singing multiple times since she'd begun to walk and talk. "Does your throat hurt?"

"Y-yeah. . ." Weiss whispered as if it pained her to speak.

"I see." Ruby reached up over, "Hold your head up," she requested gently, smiling when Weiss lifted her head. Hovering her hand over her throat, a golden glow surrounded her palm and she closed her hand together, smiling at the puzzled child. "All better. . ." She whispered, pulling her hand back to her side. "How does that feel?"

_"How does that feel?" Ruby whispered, sliding her glowing hand across her wife's back, "All better?"_

_"Much better," the woman smirked over her shoulder, "I thought as angels, you weren't supposed to feel pain and aches. This was a lie."_

A moment of silence passed and Weiss hesitantly opened her mouth to speak, "Much better. . . How'd you do that?" She asked, looking up at the angel. Ruby's heart skipped a beat, staring down at the almost puppy-like expression the girl was giving her. Well she couldn't tell her that she was an angel. . . That was a huge no-go.

"Magic." Ruby responded briefly, "I promised I would take care of you. I'd be breaking that promise if I didn't heal your aches and pains, wouldn't I? Do you think you can sing?"

"Do I have to?" Weiss pouted, pulling her knees to her chest and releasing a 'humph' of annoyance. Ruby giggled at the sight.

"You do, unfortunately. I know you don't want to. . ." She came around to kneel in front of the child, "But you're going to have to do what he says, okay? I don't want you getting even more hurt. Winter's still here, right? Go to her if I'm not around, she'll take care of you."

Weiss nodded meekly, "But, what if she isn't?"

Ruby hesitated, debating her response. She couldn't be here twenty-four-seven. . . "Then, I'll be here as quickly as I can. I'll protect you in anyway possible." That would mean defying the angel code more than she already was. . .

A tiny smile crossed the child's face, "Thank you."

But, it was worth it.

* * *

A/N: This is a small project that Dixie (Dreaming-Paradise) or DreamingParadise14 (on Ao3) and I are collabing together. I will state which chapters Dixie wrote and which I wrote (though if I forget, it's usually odd numbered chaps for me and even numbered chaps for Dixie). Updates will be on and off as we're working on our own fanfics, but hope that y'all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter written by Sev

Warning: Mentions of implied child abuse

* * *

Weiss giggled as she sat at the dinner table. Today was the perfect birthday so far! Most of the day she spent it with her family, except her father. Of course he was busy but Winter convinced her that it was alright and that his job was a very busy one.

The young ten-year-old wished that her family could spend more time together, but as long as she had Ruby, she could stand being away from her family for a little while.

Speaking of the red angel… Weiss glanced around. She hasn't been able to see Ruby as of late. Maybe she should start calling Ruby a cat or something similar since she comes and goes as she pleases. Ruby told her once before that she was her 'Guardian Angel' and that she would protect her from harm.

Today… Weiss had an uneasy feeling.

That feeling grew worse once her mother called for her father and he came in yelling. Then the yelling escalated into pain…

* * *

Weiss sniffed as she ran into her room, locking the door shut. She cried as she pushed away from the door and stumbled towards the corner of her room.

This had to be the _worst _birthday of her life.

"Weiss! Weiss, come on out!" Winter called from the door.

Weiss didn't say anything and curled into a tight ball, crying to herself while cradling her left arm. She took a hit from her father and from a bottle her mother threw at her and Whitley.

"Weiss! Please! Let me in!" Winter tried to open the door, but sighed when it was locked. "Weiss… I still love you."

The ten-year-old child covered her ears as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear any lies from her family.

Winter sighed and left the door. "I...I'll be back soon." Maybe if she gave Weiss some time alone, she'd let her in. If not, then she'd have to ask Klein to open the door for her later.

Once Weiss was sure that Winter was gone, she called out to her guardian angel. "R-Ruby… a-are you here…?" She whimpered as she held onto herself tightly to stop the pain in her chest.

A few seconds passed and there was no sign of the red angel, who usually appeared just before Weiss finished calling her name.

"R-Ruby…? _P-Please _..." Weiss tried again. "Please… help…" She really _needed _her angel to be by her side.

Five minutes passed and Ruby appeared in front of Weiss. "Weiss! I'm here, what's wrong?" Ruby frowned as she kneeled down in front of the ten-year-old. The red angel didn't like seeing how upset the Weiss looked was and pulled her into her arms carefully.

"I-I just really needed a hug…" Weiss whimpered as she nuzzled into Ruby's arms.

Ruby scowled, knowing that something was off. Weiss could've easily went to Winter or her mother. Were they busy? She quickly glanced at Weiss and noticed a few dark spots and a few cuts that wasn't there the last time she visited.

"Weiss… sweetie…" Ruby started carefully. "Where did you get these wounds?"

Weiss flinched at the question and shook within Ruby's arms. "I-I got them… during fencing practice."

Ruby frowned at the answer. Weiss would have cleaned the cuts at least and bandaged them up but she trusted the child to tell her the truth.

The angel didn't want to assume that Jacques did something to Weiss, even though she knows that most of her bruises came from him. The last time Ruby did anything to Jacques, it only resulted in him causing Weiss more pain, and that was the last thing that she wanted.

Sighing, Ruby rubbed Weiss' back and kissed her forehead. Weiss didn't seem like she wanted to talk, but she couldn't force her to talk either.

"Weiss… you can always talk to me about anything you know…" The red angel rubbed Weiss' back in slow circles. Wasn't there anything that she can do to help her anymore? She knew how to ease _her _Weiss' pain and make her laugh. But _this _Weiss? She was at a loss.

Weiss just sniffed as she held onto Ruby, nuzzling against her shoulder.

"Weiss?" Ruby blinked, looking down at the child. Was she ready now?

"...It's my birthday…" Weiss whispered.

Ruby's eyes widened. How could she forget Weiss' birthday? Why was she crying on her birthday? What did Jacques do this time to cause her former beloved so much pain?

"F-Father… he…" Weiss shook. "He was late to dinner… Mother went to get him and they were both angry. I guess a trade went bad or something…" She wiped her tears away. "He told mother… told _us _that he never loved her… us." The child sniffed as Ruby held onto her closer. "He told mother that he only married her for the family name. That we were just tools for him to use." The young child forced a weak smile. "Mother said… that we shouldn't have been born."

"Weiss…" Ruby's heart broke seeing her former wife being born into this family. What did she ever do to deserve this? All of her hard work that she's done only to be repeated even worse here on Earth.

Weiss whimpered as she shifted in Ruby's embrace.

"Weiss." Ruby looked over Weiss carefully. "Did your father…" She couldn't even bring herself to ask such a horrid question to a child.

"He… hit me…" She admitted slowly. "Mother… threw bottles. They were in an argument…" Weiss cried as she wiped her tears. "I tried to protect Whitley. I-It hurt. I…" The child looked up at Ruby. "I-I was never wanted… you were the only one that wanted me…"

Ruby's heart broke when she heard Weiss say that and held her closely. "Don't say that! You're wanted! Not just by me. Winter wants you too! And you'll have friends that wants you as well!"

"Ruby…" Weiss sniffed as she held onto her guardian angel closely. "Father said so… He never wanted me. Mother said so too… a-and Whitley… W-Winter too…Th-They..." Tears fell from her eyes. "I-I don-"

"Weiss… trust me." The red angel interrupted quickly. "If I could be here for you at all times, I would." Ruby frowned as she wiped Weiss' tears away. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone… But believe me. You _are _wanted. In the future, someone will love you for who you are. They will make you feel _complete _." She sighed, feeling a stinging pain in her heart as she told her this. "Life isn't fair… but that doesn't stop us from living life to the fullest."

Weiss sniffed and held onto Ruby. "C-Can't you stay the night…? I don't want father or anyone coming in…"

"I'll be here. I promise." Ruby kissed Weiss' head and held her close, knowing that she was breaking even more rules now. But she didn't care. If it was for Weiss, she'd fight the heavens. Just so that her beloved can live a happy and safe life.

"Thank you." Weiss smiled, feeling lightly better in Ruby's arms than she was earlier.

"Of course, Weiss. Anything for you. I'm your guardian angel after all." Ruby smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Want me to comb your hair? Maybe we can play with your dolls."

Weiss thought about it and just shook her head, closing her eyes as she nuzzled against Ruby within her arms. "Just hold me… I don't think mother is going to hold me anymore…"

"Want me to be your new mommy?" Ruby chuckled, rubbing Weiss' back.

"No. I don't want you to be my mommy." Weiss shook her head. She wiped the remnants of her tears away then looked up at Ruby. "I want you to be my BFF."

Ruby's heart soared when Weiss said that. It reminded her of the time the former Weiss finally admitted that she and Ruby were BFFs.

"Of course. I'll be anything you want me to be."

* * *

A/N: This is a small project that Dixie (Dreaming-Paradise) or DreamingParadise14 (on Ao3) and I are collabing together. I will state which chapters Dixie wrote and which I wrote (though if I forget, it's usually odd numbered chaps for me and even numbered chaps for Dixie). Updates will be on and off as we're working on our own fanfics, but hope that y'all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter written by Dixie

* * *

"Mrs. Schnee?"

"That's not her name." Ruby muttered, lying comfortably across the bench with her head in Weiss' lap and her eyes closed. Honestly, they'd been married for nearly a decade now, why did people still address Weiss by her maiden name?

"Ruby, shush." Weiss scolded and Ruby lifted her head from her wife's lap as the older angel nudged her off to approach the General. Confusion overcame the young brunette, why was he here? He never visited the lower ranking angels, he sent his second in command to deliver messages.

Despite being rarely seen, he was still much better than their previous General, James Ironwood. He'd been sent back to Earth and would never be allowed back into the realm due to multiple reasons; the main ones being: Greed, Envy, Wrath, and Lust.

"Officer Berin has retired from his duty as Commander after the last battle with the Demons," the man informed the two of them, never sparing Ruby a single look, "and you have been training to become a warrior angel, so I've been told."

Oh he couldn't be. . . No, she wasn't finished with her training yet.

"I have." Weiss confirmed, "Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

The General smiled, tucking his hands behind his back. "Berin's Platoon is in need of a new leader, and he has taught you everything you know," he began, striking fear into Ruby's heart, "I believe you would be the most suitable option."

What?

Ruby swung herself off the bench to approach the two of them. "Sir, she hasn't even completed her training! She doesn't know-" Seemingly lifeless white eyes narrowed in the angel's direction and Weiss moved in front of her, abruptly cutting Ruby off.

"It would be an honor, General Alba." Weiss said, tucking her wings behind her back and giving a small bow of respect.

"What?" Ruby asked incredulously, eyes wide with disbelief. "Weiss you're not ready! You could get seriously hurt!" She fixed her eyes on the man, "Sir, you can't do this."

The man turned away from them, not bothering to acknowledge Ruby. "Excellent. I'll send Nadira out to fetch you later, Mrs. Schnee. Have a good day, ladies." Within a flash, the General was gone and the two of them were left alone.

"Weiss, you can't." Ruby whispered as she turned to her wife, "What if you get hurt? You don't know how to absorb the Demon's attack yet."

Weiss didn't meet her eyes, instead turning and approaching their house. "I'll be fine, it's my responsibility as an angel, and soon it will be yours."

"But I don't want to lose you. . ."

* * *

[Present]

Weiss was thirteen years old. . . She couldn't be thirteen, time was flying by far too quickly for Ruby's liking. One moment she'd been helping 1-year old Weiss learn to speak, and the next she's talking about romance. Thankfully, she didn't seem to be showing a genuine interest in it like most of the girls her age were starting to.

Ruby didn't know if she could handle watching her fall in love with someone else. . . Then again, Ruby was an angel, she was _dead _. She'd practically raised Weiss, but she was still _in love _with her, there were many times she'd locked herself up inside of her house to breakdown.

_Her _Weiss was gone. . . She was never coming back. As much as she loved her, she had to admit that being Weiss' guardian angel was sometimes pure torture for her.

"She will be fourteen soon." Blake whispered as she approached the angel, who was staring into her glass with a sorrowful expression. "Are you ready for her to be reassigned?"

Ruby didn't turn to face her, instead watching the white-haired child through the mirror. "No." She replied plainly, "She needs me. . . I can't leave her all alone, I told her I'd be there for her."

"Don't let the others know that," Blake sighed, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "but you knew when you became her guardian that she would receive a new one once she turns fourteen. You can't change this, it's for her own good, she isn't a child anymore."

"What would you do if it were Yang?" Ruby asked pitifully, "Would you have agreed to be her Guardian so you could see her again? Or would you have just sucked it up and got over it?" She bowed her head, tears in her eyes, "You don't understand what this feels like."

Blake glanced away, "Yeah, maybe I don't. . . I hate to say this, but Ruby? I think you need to let her-"

Ruby cut her off immediately, "I can't let her go." She said, narrowing her brows at the dark-winged angel, "I love her. . ."

"If you love her, you'll let her go."

She couldn't do that. . . Weiss _needed _her, desperately.

* * *

[two weeks later]

"And then she goes to talking about her new boyfriend, and I'm like, what? When did you get a boyfriend? She says that she got one yesterday, and goes on about 'how cute he was', and I just. . . I looked at him, and you know what I saw?"

"What'd you see?"

"I saw a freak! His 'Adam's Apple' was protruding from his throat, he had buck teeth and that ridiculous rich boy haircut all the boys are getting now, and let me just say this, his smile was _creepy!_" Weiss threw her hands up, groaning and stalking away from the angel, "All of them are disturbing, and all of my friends are so charmed by their advances that it's starting to make me sick!"

A few days before, Ruby had caught sight of a wealthy upperclassman making his way over to Weiss. At first, she was going to alert her, but when she noticed the greedy look in his eyes, she decided to take things into her own hands.

She knew that look all too well. When they'd been alive, she and Weiss would be out on a date when a strange man came up to them, acting all charming and sweet. They knew of Weiss' name, her ranking, her bloodline, and they knew just how much money she'd inherit. That's all those boys wanted, and if they could woo her and start their manipulation from a young age, they would.

All she needed to do was to throw them off course, not hurt them. Of course, the whole school saw it the first time, but how it happened would remain a mystery. The dent in the locker would probably stay just as long, too.

"Oh! And that boy, Henry? Skylar is trying to set me up with him, she says that he's 'really sweet' and 'genuinely likes me', and I'm just over here thinking 'are you really that blind?' I think she's blind."

Ruby let a small, amused smile come to her lips. "That's good, though." She said softly as Weiss returned to her, rage still evident in her eyes, "You can be there for them when they get their hearts broken. Let me tell you this, the best part of that is saying 'I told you so'."

Weiss tilted her head to look at her, bewilderment and the shadow of a smile tugging at her lips. "Aren't you an angel? You're supposed to be advising me to do good things."

The smile fell from her face as Weiss sat down beside her, grunting as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I am!" Ruby laughed, trying to cheer her up again, "I wouldn't suggest saying 'I told you so', because I wouldn't want to be told that, but. . . Trust me, it's best to have good friends around when someone you love leaves you."

Her mind returned to her friends and how they'd supported her when she lost Weiss.

Pyrrha had stepped up to take Weiss' place, not because she wanted to, but because Ruby insisted that Weiss would want her to. She offered her a shoulder to cry on when the day was rough and she had to face her grief.

Jaune did everything he could to keep her mind off of Weiss, he even took on some of Ruby's jobs when she started to slip into depression so that Ruby wouldn't be as stressed.

Nora reminded her of the happy memories she had with Weiss, but told her that it was okay to miss her as well,

Ren was supportive in his own way, listening to her whenever she needed a friend and told her that it was alright for her to still love her.

In the end. . . Her wife was gone.

"How would you know?!" Weiss snapped suddenly, reeling Ruby back to reality. She'd hit a sore spot, she could tell by the look in her eyes. Just a few years ago, her mother had begun to neglect her, leaving her and her siblings alone to fend for themselves. "Angels are loved and worshiped by everybody almost! How would _you _know how it feels to have someone suddenly abandon you?!"

Abandon. Neglect. They both could mean the same thing depending on the situation. . .

"Because I know how it feels." Ruby replied coolly.

"_Ruby, I'll come back home, I promise."_

A knife stabbed into Ruby's chest and she tilted her head down, avoiding Weiss' eyes as she images of her body laying lifeless in front of her flashed through her eyes. She grit her teeth and forced back a whine of distress.

"_No! She can't be dead! She can't be gone! She promised me she'll come home! She can't leave me!"_

"_Ruby, Weiss is_ dead_, she isn't_ coming _back!"_

Tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, Ruby straightened her posture and looked the thirteen-year old in the eyes. "_She isn't coming back!" _Her Weiss was gone.

She gathered all of her strength and regained her composure. Despite this, her words came out as a heartbroken whimper, "I know because I lost someone very dear to me."

Weiss fell quiet and she slowly shifted to face the angel, "What were they like? Are they still around?" She asked carefully.

Ruby swallowed her grief and hardened herself, refusing to allow her emotions get the best of her. "Well, I'll make it brief: She was and still is the sweetest, yet most stubborn and sarcastic person you'd ever meet."

Ruby smiled, remembering her beloved. "And yeah, she's still around," She whispered, "I see her everyday. . . You remind me a lot of her."

A smile crossed Weiss' face and she leaned forward, "Really? I do? Do I know her?"

Ruby giggled at the irony, "You do, actually," the angel placed a hand on the thirteen-year old's head, "you might know her better than you think you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly."

"WEISS!" The child's eyes widened and her attention snapped to the door, her breathing became visibly labored and she shakily stood to her feet. "Get out here right this instant!" Weiss turned to Ruby for an answer and the angel reluctantly nodded, it was best not to ignore him and make him angrier. They needed to see what he wanted.

Weiss opened the door and Ruby stayed behind her, focusing her attention on the tall, lean man towering above the child. "Y-yes, Father?" She asked, her voice breaking with fear.

"Did you know anything about your sister leaving to join the damned military?!"

Winter _left_?

"N-no." Weiss replied, "Winter left. . .?"

The man straightened his posture, "Of course she has, the Schnee family means absolutely nothing for her." Weiss shrunk down and Ruby came to her side, ready to protect her if she needed to. "What kind of person just _abandons _her family?"

"She said she wouldn't leave me. . ." Weiss whispered under her breath, hoping her father didn't hear her.

A smirk came to the man's face, "And look at that, she didn't even consider saying goodbye to her little sister. Shame. . . She's left her family to follow her own foolish dreams, leaving everything we've ever worked for behind. You won't just toss everything away for something so ridiculous, now would you, Weiss?"

"No, Father. . ."

He turned away to approach the door, "Perfect. Begin packing your things, we leave tomorrow to introduce you as the company's new heir."

Weiss frowned, "But, Father, tomorrow is my birthday. . . Mother said we could-"

"I'm sorry, I must've misheard. It sounded like you were talking back to me, surely you remember the consequences of disobeying your Father." The man glared back at them and Weiss stiffened, her body trembling as the door shut, not giving Weiss a chance to answer.

Weiss slowly sunk to the floor and Ruby knelt down beside her, "Winter. . . Winter left me, she _abandoned me _."

"I'm sure she didn't intend for it to seem that way," Ruby whispered, reaching to pull Weiss into a hug, but the thirteen-year old leaned away, "Weiss?"

"She said she'd always be there for me!" Weiss snapped, forcing herself to stand to her feet and approach her closet. "She lied, just like Grandfather and Mother did. She fucking lied."

Ruby released a heavy sigh, guilt stinging at her heart when she remembered the inevitable. She didn't know what to do, Weiss turned fourteen tomorrow and she would be receiving a new guardian angel. She would think Ruby abandoned her, too. . .

And right now, she'd need her more than ever.

* * *

A/N: This is a small project that Dixie (Dreaming-Paradise) or DreamingParadise14 (on Ao3) and I are collabing together. I will state which chapters Dixie wrote and which I wrote (though if I forget, it's usually odd numbered chaps for me and even numbered chaps for Dixie). Updates will be on and off as we're working on our own fanfics, but hope that y'all enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter written by Sev

* * *

Ruby frowned as she was called by the council. She didn't want Weiss to be assigned a new guardian angel, but it was the law. All the red angel could do was hope that her new guardian would be able to watch over her like she has.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha flew next to her. "Oh no… it's today. Isn't it?" She frowned.

"Yeah…" Ruby sighed as she looked down. "Weiss is fourteen now. Well, the second her new guardian is assigned. Speaking of which…" She looked up at the older angel. "Are you her new guardian?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm here as a witness." Pyrrha frowned. "Her new guardian would be here any second now."

Just as Pyrrha said that, Yang and Blake flew in. The blonde frowned and landed next to her sister.

"Yang…?" Ruby knew that her relationship with her older sister has been tense for a long time, ever since she started dating Weiss, but she only hoped that the four of them being in the same room didn't have anything to do with Weiss.

"Ahem." Ozma stood tall as he looked over them. "Glad to see all of you here. Now let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Lord Ozma, it's good to see that you're doing well." Pyrrha bowed. "May I ask, why are we all here?"

"This is about Weiss Schnee's new guardian." He then looked at Ruby. "Ruby Rose, you are now relieved from your position. Her new guardian is Yang Xiao Long."

Both sister's eyes widened in disbelief at the news. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. And my decision is final." Ozma looked them over. "I trust that you will be mature about this choice and do your job well."

Yang gritted her teeth and nodded. "Of course, Lord Ozma."

"Lord Ozma! Please wait and reconsider!" Ruby took a step forward. "Yang _hated _Weiss before! She still hates her now!"

"Ruby, Lord Ozma's words are _final _." Yang hated how little Ruby thought of her, but she was right. Even after Weiss died and was reincarnated, the yellow angel hated how much attention Ruby was giving her again. It was bad enough when she was alive, but for it to happen again? There was no promise that she'd do her job properly as a guardian.

Ruby whimpered. "Yang… _please _. Willow and Winter left Weiss alone with her good for nothing father. And now he's gonna announce that she's gonna be the heir. Weiss is really stressed out. Be her friend. That's all I'm asking. _Please _."

"Whatever." Yang waved her off and left.

"Yang!" Ruby whimpered and was about to fly after her but Blake and Pyrrha stopped her. "Ngh… but why?! Yang's not gonna take care of Weiss! You two know this!"

"If it's Lord Ozma's will, then we must follow that rule." Pyrrha warned. "You best watch over Weiss through the mirror. Like you're _supposed _to."

"But!" The red angel protested. "Yang's not even gonna see her to let her know that her guardian angel is changing! Yang won't even do her _job _properly!"

Blake placed a hand onto Ruby's shoulder. "Yang will do her job as a guardian angel. You don't have to worry."

Ruby merely whimpered as she relented, moving to watch Weiss through the mirror. "I hope that you're right…"

* * *

Weiss jumped from the bed, breathing heavily. She shivered from having a nightmare of where she was under her father's control and forced to marry someone that she didn't care for. How horrible her _husband _treated her. Worst of all, everyone she truly loved abandoned her.

No, she wasn't his puppet. There was no way that he was going to control her! This was her life after all! And she still had some friends that cared about her… right?

She clutched her shirt over her heart to stop it from hammering within her chest and whimpered as she moved off the bed.

Shaking that thought out of her head, Weiss walked out of her cabin room. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good. After all, tomorrow she'll be facing possible company suitors for the future and she had nowhere to escape. Damn her father for practically trapping her on this cruise ship.

"Ruby…?" She called as she walked towards the side of the ship. Weiss looked around and didn't see the red angel anywhere. "Ruby…? Are you still here?"

_You promised… that you'd be there for me. Did you… abandon me as well?_

* * *

Ruby whimpered as she watched Weiss through the mirror, seeing her call for her. Just seeing the look on her face, she could tell what she was thinking.

"Blake… Yang needs to be there. _Now _." Ruby looked towards the black angel.

"Yang's job is to _watch_ _over_ her." Blake crossed her arms. "Ruby, you know that a _guardian's_ job is to watch over the people that they're assigned to. They don't really need to interact with them. You've spent far too much time with Weiss. Just how many rules have you broken for her?"

Ruby frowned. "I _know _, but it's just…" She looked back at the mirror, still seeing how much Weiss is calling for her. "She worked so hard as an angel before. Now she's working twice as hard as a human."

"She'll be fine." Blake reassured her as she placed a hand onto her shoulder. "It's not like she's going to die while Yang's watching her."

"...I hope you're right." Ruby sighed, unable to shake this nagging feeling she had.

* * *

Weiss bit her lip as she gripped the railing. About ten minutes passed since she last called for Ruby and there was no sign of the red angel. Weiss pulled out her pocket watch and frowned at the sight.

"...Happy birthday to me." She chuckled weakly to herself and was about to head back towards her cabin room.

"Hey! Get back here!" A child cried as they ran on board, chasing their friend.

Weiss jumped at the sudden sound, not suspecting _kids _to be up at this hour and stumbled back against the low railing.

"Gah!" She lost her balance and fell over the railing. "AHHH!"

The white haired child soon hit the water and was disoriented from the impact. After a few moments, she struggled to reach the surface. Thanks to the cruise ship and freezing cold water, she had trouble swimming to the surface.

She could hear her father's voice now. " _What have I been paying for your swimming lessons for?!" _or " _How could you be so stupid and fall off the cruise?!" _

Weiss felt her lungs burning, screaming at her to find air as quickly as possible, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, the waves from the cruise cause her to stay under, breathing in some water.

_Ruby… please… h-help me..._

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby was watching through the mirror and looked at Blake. "What about _now _?! Is Yang supposed to just stay _watching _?!"

Blake frowned as she watched as well.

"Blake! Please! Tell Yang to go save her!" Ruby pleaded, not wanting to see Weiss die _again _.

"Even then, I don't think that Weiss's life would be spared." Blake sighed as she looked at Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Y-You mean… she's supposed to _die _today?!"

That would explain why they would assign Yang to be her guardian angel. They all knew how well Yang and Weiss got along. Yang could care less if Weiss was safe or not and since they just changed which angel was assigned, Weiss wouldn't know that Yang was watching her. Or supposed to be watching her.

Gritting her teeth, she turned and saw Pyrrha standing in the way with a frown. "Ruby… what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let _this _happen!" Ruby argued and was about to fly away but Pyrrha grabbed her arm. "Pyrrha! Let me go!"

"Ruby! This is the last warning! You've broken too many rules! If you go to Weiss now, you'll be stripped of your angel status! You'd never be able to return here!" Pyrrha warned.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she saw Weiss underwater. "My mind's made up!" She stated as she quickly flew past both Pyrrha and Blake who were calling for her.

The red angel was flying towards Weiss as quickly as she could.

_I'm coming, Weiss!_

* * *

Weiss finally surfaced, gasping for breath but her mouth was soon filled with water again. "Ngh… H-Help…!" She weakly cried, barely able to see the cruise ship sailing away due to all the water splashing her face.

Her body was fatigued from struggling to surface and numb from the cold. Was this the end? She looked up at the night sky.

_Did you abandon me too… Ruby…?_

She closed her eyes and let the waters take her to her cold, watery grave.

"_WEISS _!"

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, drifting in and out of consciousness. Who was calling her?

" _Weiss! Stay with me! Open your eyes! Please!"_

Weiss' eyes closed, feeling like lead. Ruby abandoned her. There was no way that the red angel would save her _now _of all times.

" _Weiss! I'm here! Open your eyes! _"

Weiss forced her eyes open and saw a blurry image of Ruby swimming towards her. Oh… so she wasn't abandoned. She gave a weak smile, glad to see the red angel before she lost consciousness.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she grabbed Weiss' hand, pulling her close and surfaced as quickly as she could. She brushed the wet hair out of Weiss' face while caressing her cheek.

"Weiss! Please! Wake up!" Ruby called, holding Weiss close and closed her eyes, focusing her magic to teleport them into Weiss' cabin room.

The red angel panted from exhaustion and laid Weiss down, listening for her heartbeat and placed her hands over her chest. Ruby was desperate to resuscitate Weiss and was about to kiss her… only to get spat on the face with water and heard hoarse coughing.

"Weiss!"

Weiss coughed and groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "R-Ru…"

"Weiss! You're ok!" Ruby smiled as she collapsed onto her chest, holding onto her tightly. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't save you earlier 'cause of some problems up top and I- W-Weiss…?" She stopped her rambling when she felt Weiss' hand on her cheek, pulling her onto her lap.

"An angel… thank you…" Weiss gave her a weak smile and closed her eyes, resting her head against Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby blushed and held onto her closely. "I'm not leaving you… I promise." She frowned as she glanced behind her, feeling a part of her disappearing and sighed. "This is just a small price to pay… but as long as I can be with you, I don't care."

* * *

A/N: This is a small project that Dixie (Dreaming-Paradise) or DreamingParadise14 (on Ao3) and I are collabing together. I will state which chapters Dixie wrote and which I wrote (though if I forget, it's usually odd numbered chaps for me and even numbered chaps for Dixie). Updates will be on and off as we're working on our own fanfics, but hope that y'all enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter written by Dixie

Warning: Mentions of suicide

* * *

Exactly two years had passed since she'd fallen off the boat, two years since she'd stared death in the face and was pulled back into the living by her angel. Two years since her father outright told her that she was a fool for falling off in the first place.

It often had her wondering if her family would miss her had she really lost her life that day, or would they just pick up where they left off and keep on going about their lives? Sometimes she thoroughly believed it would be the latter judging by the way they reacted upon learning about the boat incident.

The only one who had been genuinely worried about her was Ruby, her guardian angel and her savior. Although she'd been informed that Ruby wasn't exactly an angel anymore, she was told that rescuing Weiss had cost Ruby her wings. Ruby didn't explain why, so she'd settled with the excuse that those in the afterlife had wanted her dead.

Since then, Ruby had become just a little more protective of her. Weiss often had to reassure her that she'd be fine without Ruby watching her every waking minute of every day. She couldn't exactly follow her anymore considering she was now visible to humankind. Truth be told? Weiss found her overprotectiveness just a little bit annoying, but she knew that Ruby was trying her best to trust her.

"_Every time I turn my back thinking you'll be alright, something happens to you. . ."_

After hearing the angel's concerns for her safety, she'd promised to take up defense classes to be able to protect herself in a crisis. It seemed to relax Ruby some, but Weiss could still tell that she worried for her.

Whenever Weiss returned from a hard day with her father, Ruby emerged from her hiding place and always found a way to make her smile, even if Weiss was feeling exhausted and dejected.

It'd become easier for them to hide when Weiss was sent away to the Beacon boarding school, although her father did intervene with her life a lot, she had her own dorm room that she stayed in all by herself. Well, if you didn't count Ruby.

Ruby also seemed to like their new living routine considering she didn't have to hide as much anymore. She roamed the dorm freely, but she couldn't exit because she wasn't exactly in the position to be enrolled in the school. Thankfully, she didn't have to eat much to survive, she didn't really understand electronics, so people growing suspicious was very unlikely.

When she wasn't annoyed by the angel's presence, it was kind of nice having somebody dote on her because they _wanted _to, not because they were paid to. Sometimes, she woke up in Ruby's arms because she'd fallen asleep while studying, and if she had to be honest, she kind of liked it. Ruby was surprisingly warm for an angel who'd been deceased for who knows how long.

"_Why do you hold me?"_

"_It's. . . My way of keeping you safe. If you're near me, I know you won't be hurt. . . But if you don't like it, I'll stop-"_

"_N-no, it's fine."_

She knew when she was with her family, she had to maintain a certain posture, act a certain way and do what was expected of her. Otherwise, bad things would happen. . .

When she was in the presence of other people, she had to play the role of the obedient daughter, only speaking when addressed. . .

Today would be no different.

Weiss had been told that she was expected to be at the Schnee Mansion by three to meet someone her father claimed to be her possible future husband, a nineteen-year old man and the son of the SDC's best ally. Her father said that if they were to marry, it would bring great fame and fortune to both companies. There was a selfish reason behind everything he did.

If she knew her father, he would destroy the other company if she was so much as engaged to the other heir, simply to keep the Schnees on top. . .

"Weiss." Ruby's worried voice dragged Weiss back to her senses and she looked over at the wingless angel. "Are you sure you want to meet this man? You don't have to."

Technically, she did. "I don't have a choice," Weiss replied, turning back to the mirror to examine her reflection, "it's either I go on a date with him, or I face my father's wrath."

"Both are equally bad." Ruby commented, sounding displeased with Weiss' decision. "I can erase his memory so you don't have to meet his guy if you want me to."

Weiss shook her head and faced the brunette, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder as she approached her. "I'll be fine, Ruby." She smiled and reached to place her hand on the angel's shoulder. "I'm not completely, utterly defenseless anymore. Plus the law will be on my side if anything happens."

"That's exactly my problem! I don't want anything happening to you. What if you're killed-"

The sixteen-year old sighed, "Ruby, look at me." Silver eyes met blue. "I'll come back home, I _promise _."

Terror flashed through Ruby's silver eyes, and she took a long step away from her, grief and pain flickering across her face. "That's what you- that's what she. . . said before. . . Y- She never came home."

Weiss frowned in confusion. Here recently, Ruby would get reluctant and afraid, whispering something that sounded like it was about _her _, but when Weiss asked if she was alright., Ruby would shake her head, smile, and say she was fine. She was curious. . . Whoever this was is a person very special to the angel. By the way she was acting, she was gone.

Could it be the same person Ruby mentioned when she was little? "Ruby." Weiss said gently, carefully coming to the frightened woman's side and meeting her eyes. "You did it again, you mentioned _her _. Who is she? Tell me, please. . . "

Ruby's eyes flashed with something unreadable and a grief-stricken expression crossed her features. "Weiss, I-I can't tell-"

"It's causing you pain. . . You always tell me that it's better to get it off my chest instead of bottling it up," Weiss offered her a small, reassuring smile, "let me help you for once."

All of her life, Ruby had been right there when she needed help, raising her spirits and making her feel better, but when Ruby needed someone, she simply shut herself away. It was something she'd noticed soon after Ruby had lost her wings, she kept her emotions contained as though the floodgates would open if she showed any signs of weakness.

"I lost her." The woman bowed her head, body shaking with restrained sobs. "It's been _sixteen _years. Ruby whispered painfully, trying to keep herself held together. "But it still _hurts so much _. . . I shouldn't be hurting anymore!"

"Ruby, who did you lose exactly?" Weiss asked, stepping closer to the angel. "Was it somebody close to you?"

It had to be. Weiss had never seen her like this. . . But, what would have caused it? Was it something she said that triggered it?

Ruby's arms clenched at her sides, she avoided eye contact with her. "W-we grew up in the old ages, when being LGBT was strictly prohibited and punishable by death." Just what in the world was she talking about? "She wasn't royal, but she came from a wealthy family who believed that the Gods wanted gays to burn alive. My family didn't care. . ."

"What are you going on about?" Weiss knelt to her side, frowning when Ruby turned to face away from her. Okay. That hurt. . . Didn't she trust her? "Who is 'she'?" A pang of jealousy and anger struck her. Somebody had hurt her, someone close to her. If they were cruel enough to do such a heartless thing, then they didn't deserve her.

"W-we were put in this. . . House and they set fire to it." Was she telling her about her death. . .? Why now? What does that have to do with anything? "I found a way out and we escaped with the others. We got the others to safety, but they were still after us. . . So we ran. We were cornered. . ." Yep, this is definitely how she died. "We said we weren't gonna let those bastards kill us. . ." Ruby's fists clenched, "So, we jumped."

Weiss frowned, "You jumped. . .?"

Ruby nodded once. "On the way down, it wasn't a spoken thing, but we decided we wanted to live. Because dying meant they won. . . But, when we hit the water, she struck her head on a rock beneath the surface. . . She-she died upon impact. I survived, and I was hoping she was just unconscious, but by the time I got us to a temporarily safe spot, my lungs had already filled with water and when I closed my eyes. . . She was right there in front of me. We were dead. . . But because we saved so many lives, we were offered a spot in the angel community, so we took it."

Weiss stared at her for a long minute. "So if both of you are dead. . . Then why aren't you with her right now? You wouldn't be hurting."

Ruby lifted her head, silver eyes meeting Weiss' blue pair. Her expression was completely unreadable. "I lost her there too. . . She was offered a position in the angel military and she died in the Heaven Hell war. She. . . She promised me she would come home."

So she'd lost this girl _twice _already. . . Judging by how she was speaking, Weiss could only assume the mentioned girl was Ruby's girlfriend. Weiss grit her teeth and pushed down the indescribable anger she was feeling. "Okay." She whispered, "Who was she. . .?" Maybe it wasn't her girlfriend? If she wasn't, then she was a very, very good friend.

"My wife."

Her. . . Wife. She was _married _. Why did that hurt so much? Was she just a replacement? Wait, no! Ruby was her friend, she wouldn't do that.

"Well," Weiss started, ignoring the aching in her chest, "maybe you can see her again when she dies." She said bluntly, unaware of the panicked look in Ruby's eyes as she turned her attention to the clock. "It's one-thirty, I've got to go. It'll be a long ride. . . But I'll be back soon."

"Bye. . ." Ruby said from behind her, her voice soft and very audible. "Be safe. Please. . ."

Weiss glanced over her shoulder, her hand on the door. "I'll be fine. I promise." She left the room, but before she closed the door, she could've sworn she heard Ruby whisper something from, but it was too quiet for her to be able to make it out.

"_I don't wanna lose you again. . ."_

* * *

A/N: This is a small project that Dixie (Dreaming-Paradise) or DreamingParadise14 (on Ao3) and I are collabing together. I will state which chapters Dixie wrote and which I wrote (though if I forget, it's usually odd numbered chaps for me and even numbered chaps for Dixie). Updates will be on and off as we're working on our own fanfics, but hope that y'all enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter written by Sev

* * *

_A week after Ruby told Weiss about her past, things felt… different. _

_She was on a date with Neptune, a friend of a classmate, and looked up at him. The young woman was wondering why she didn't feel anything even though he complimented her. Hell, it felt different than when _Ruby _complimented her._

_When she noticed him leaning down to kiss her, there was a sudden downpour, causing him to jump back. Weiss looked up and it was clear a few minutes ago. Why was it suddenly overcast with heavy rain? _

"_Ugh, what the hell!" Neptune ran for cover, shaking the water out of his hair. _

"_A-Are you ok?" Weiss was about to help wipe off some water off his face but he just slapped her hand away. _

"_Don't worry about it. This date's off." He huffed and pulled up his jacket over his head. _

"_Neptune?" Weiss was confused but sighed. Maybe it was time to go home._

* * *

A year passed since Weiss heard Ruby's story. Since then, she didn't know how to _act_ around the angel. She was lucky enough to get into Beacon Academy with a scholarship so that she had some breathing room from her father. Not only that, she had asked for a private dorm room so she could study in peace. Though another reason was that so no one would see Ruby and think that she was crazy.

She woke up knowing that today would be a horrible day, and she was right.

Her father called first thing in the morning and she ignored him, but he constantly called every five minutes to the point where she silenced her phone just so that she would have some peace and quiet. It didn't help that Ruby was hovering over her, worried about the phone call. Weiss just did her best to ignore her. It was childish, but what the angel said last year was still bothering her.

Later that day, the teacher gave Weiss back her test, and she saw that she had an eighty-nine percent. Even the teachers were shocked by her grade and offered an extra credit assignment to make it up after explaining that even the best students have their off days. Never had she been so humiliated in her life!

Weiss sighed as she came back to her dorm room, not caring about anything right now as she slammed the door shut and tossed her bag aside. Her father called again and she half listened to his ranting about how useless and a waste of money she was as she slumped over her desk. Once the call ended, her so-called angel appeared.

"Weiss, it's okay! Everyone has their off days~" Ruby smiled brightly at her, trying to lighten the mood.

"...-ut… Up…" Weiss mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

"Weiss?" Ruby was worried about her and immediately moved towards her side, placing a hand onto her shoulder. "T-Talk to me. I can-"

Something inside of Weiss snapped.

"You can _what_?!" Weiss slapped the angel's hand off her shoulder and glared at the angel. "You've been nothing but a pest to me all this time!" _She wants me to open up to her, but she doesn't even let me in when she needs help._

"W-Weiss…?" Ruby whimpered. She's seen Weiss scared and sad, sometimes annoyed with her family, but never has the angel seen Weiss like _this_ before. It scared her.

"You're nothing but a goddamn freeloader, wasting my precious money that I could've spent for school and not your damn cookies that you rarely eat!" _I'm not your wife. I can't make you happy like she can._

"T-That's because I-" Ruby whimpered.

Weiss stood up, not wanting to hear her excuses and clenched her fists tightly. "Why are you even here?! Why do you insist on pestering me and interfering with my life?! You've been doing this for as long as I can remember!"

"I'm your… guardian angel. I'm keeping you safe." Ruby stated simply, giving her a weak smile. "I saved you before… remember? When you were fourteen and you were about to drown…?"

'_Oh I remember alright. But it wasn't _me _that you wanted to save.'_ Weiss scowled at Ruby, remembering how the angel told her how she and her wife died before. '_It was your _wife_. You just wanted to save her because you regretted killing yourselves... I was such a fool thinking that you would've loved me.'_

"W-Weiss…" Ruby carefully stepped closer towards her and reached for her hands, gently prying them open and frowned at the small crescent marks on her palms. "Weiss, you're-"

"I would've rather drown than have you save me." Weiss pulled her hand away from Ruby and crossed her arms. "I never needed any protection from you either." She sighed.

"H-Hey! Remember when your throat was sore when you were seven? I healed you. Then when Winter left before your fourteenth birthday? I gave you a shoulder to cry on." Ruby tried to reason with her. "A-And the suitors. None of them really _loved_ you." _Not the way that I still do._

Weiss was just rubbing her head after hearing her reasons. Yes, Ruby was right, but she'd rather be in pain then thought about it. Ruby kept insisting that she was protecting her and there were a few times at night when she woke up hearing Ruby say that she was in love with her… _Wait a second_…

She was saying it to her _wife_, not to her.

"W-Weiss…" Ruby whimpered, drawing Weiss back out of her thoughts. "Plea-"

A memory struck her. "Ruby, tell me something." Weiss interrupted. "As this 'angel,' are you able to manipulate the weather?"

"Of course!" Ruby said with a smug look on her face. "I can do anything!"

"So you were the one that interrupted my date with Neptune!" That was the final straw. Weiss was sick and tired of Ruby interfering with her life. Always saying that she was protecting her and interrupting her dates to figure something out. She was _ruining_ her love life as an attempt to relive her own.

"W-Weiss…?" Ruby was shocked to hear her accusing her like this. "I-I mean, you're not wrong. He really didn't like you and-"

"Just stop." Weiss sighed as she slammed her hand against the desk. Everything was so damn tiring… "Just shut up and leave me alone."

Ruby didn't hear her at first. No, she didn't want to _believe_ what she heard. "W-Weiss…?"

"You heard me. Leave. Me. ALONE!" Weiss shouted at her, tired of seeing the angel hounding her nearly every day since they met. "You told me that I reminded you of someone. Well here's a news flash." She glared at Ruby as she poked her chest with her finger. "I. AM. NOT. HER!"

"W-Weiss…? I-" Ruby whimpered, trying to say something, but the mortal wouldn't let her.

"No! You know as well as I do that I'm _not_ your wife! I can _never_ be your wife! I'm not just some _replacement_ for someone that you lost!" Weiss spat. "I'm _me_! Not who you think I am!"

"You know…" Tears fell from Ruby's eyes as she gave Weiss a sad look. "I-I never thought of you as a replacement." She sniffed. "If… if you had just told me in the first place to leave… I would've…" The angel took a step towards Weiss who just stepped back. "I-I would've listened to you… because I… I love you..."

'_You don't love _me_, you love _her_.'_

"Oh _now_ you _say_ that you love me. If you love me so much…" Weiss shook with anger. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! Don't ever come around me again!" She growled, glaring at Ruby. When she saw that the angel didn't move, she shouted at her again. "I said get out and leave me alone! Don't _ever_ show your face around me again!"

Ruby nodded as she walked towards the window. She paused for a moment to look back at Weiss with a sad smile. "Weiss, I love you." Then she jumped out the window, leaving Weiss alone like she asked.

"You don't love _me_. You love that person that I remind you of…" Weiss sighed as she slumped onto her chair, covering her face with her hands. "I was a fool. I thought you were different. But you were like _them_. I should've known that you wouldn't love me for _me_."

* * *

A/N: This is a small project that Dixie (Dreaming-Paradise) or DreamingParadise14 (on Ao3) and I are collabing together. I will state which chapters Dixie wrote and which I wrote (though if I forget, it's usually odd numbered chaps for me and even numbered chaps for Dixie). Updates will be on and off as we're working on our own fanfics, but hope that y'all enjoy!

Also, we don't know how long this story will be so that's why it's marked as "complete".


End file.
